One tear shedOne kiss comenced
by XSlytherinPrincessX
Summary: Rory and Jess seperated for years are reunited at Loralli and Lukes wedding. what will happen read and find out.
1. Raindrops and Memories

The rain trickled down there small Star's Hallow home

The rain trickled down there small Star's Hallow home. _Rory_ sat at the window watching the rain fall holding one of her favorite books that the boy who wrote in all her margins gave to her. She was sitting there remembering the time when he became her knight in shinning armor, and came to her rescuer when he came over to her neighbors house and helped her turn off the sprinklers. By the end both of them were socked. Rory smiled leaning her head back. Loralli was in New Mexico with Luke, having a nice little anniversary. Jess had left without anytime to talk, her mind constantly reminisced about the bad boy once in her life that she fell in love with, the guy with the long shaggy hair and leather jacket. She never got over him, yes she dated other men in her life, but none even compared to him.

Rory had recently graduated from Yale, and now spent a lot of time at home, she wrote for her ex- boyfriend's father's newspaper and the Star's Hallow Gazelle. She got inspiration thinking about him and watching the rain. Luke and Loralli's wedding would be in two weeks time so she would be getting everything ready. She is the Maturin of Honor, the food, flowers, colors, decorations, everything, except the weeding dress and the maid of honor dresses. Everyone from the town would be attending, as well as her Grandparents. It would be in the town square, where another wedding had been, Jess's mother and step-father.

Loralli and Luke would be back tomorrow and everything would be crazed once again. Everything would be back to normal…. but untill then a single tear ran down her face, as she began to read


	2. Last minute set updress picking

'Rory! How are you Hun?!'

'I'm great! How was your vacation?'

'Great Hun, Luke in coming in with the bags, right behind me.'

'Ok, ill go help them.'

'Ok sweetness.'

'Hey Luke! How was the vacation?'

'Very nice Rory, how have you been?'

'I've been great Luke, you know writing, reading a lot, and doing last minute preparations for the wedding, you know the usual.'

'Ahhh sounds like you've been having a lot of fun.'

'oh yeah, so do you have a best man, has he written a best man speech, and do you have a Tux or are you doing that today?'

'Yes, I have a best man, he is writing a speech, and all the tuxedos are picked out and fit everyone. All that is left for the wedding is the dresses, which your mom and you are doing today as far as I know.'

'Ok, I'm just making sure…now why doing we get these things in the house before mom stars eating something or something, you never know with her.'

'Truly.'

The two brought the rest of the baggage inside and saw Loralli standing in the living room looking around, looking confused out of her mind. Luke and Rory stood there watching her in confusion as she looked at the room.

'Ummm moms are you ok?'

'Yea, Hun everything alright.'

'Something's different around here…'

'No… why would you say that?'

'I don't know… ok well Hun we should get shopping! Luke baby can you unpack everything?'

'Yup I can no problem.'

'Thanks you're the best, I love you…'

'You better!'

And with that the two girls were off, they went to the little wedding shop they picked out and started choosing out dresses. They found many dresses they loved and others not so much. They finally found two possible wedding dresses, and two possible brides maid dresses.

They finally decided on the perfect wedding dress, a strapless white gown with delicate white flowers on the top and the bottom of the top part of the dress and in the middle of the skirt. It was made of silk and seemed to fit Loralli like a glove. Ms. Patti told Loralli she could borrow her diamond necklace and matching tiara. This only made it more perfect with her dress.

The ring barrier tux who would be worn by Sookies son Davie was picked out by the boys and the flower girl dress Martha would be warning was a cute little blue dress that just seemed to match everything.

Once they decided on the wedding dress, and it was between two bride's maid dresses, they called Sookie and Lane to help them pick because they were also bride's maids. Once the other two girls arrived they finally decided on a ocean blue dress that is tight on the top and flows at the bottom. It looked absolutely gorgeous on Rory. It fit her perfectly and accented all her features.

When she was trying it on and looking at her self in the mirror, the door opened behind her and the little tinkering of the bell at the front door opened and there standing here was…..


	3. Bookstore

'Jess….'

'Rory…. Luke wanted me to come down and let Loralli know that everything was unpacked, Fran said she can finish the cake, and that mini burgers are a go….. I didn't realize you would be here… oh and you left your cell at home…'

'Thank you Jess….'

'Rory… you- you look beautiful…'

'Thank- thank you jess, mom if you don't mind I'm gonna change…. It fits me right… how about you too?'

'Yea, they fit…'

'Well good- that's good everything is done… I'm just gonna change and go now… bye mom, Lane, Sookie…. Jess.'

'Bye Hun, see you at home.'

'Yea love you mom….'

With that Rory dashed into the change room she changed out of her dress into her jeans and t-shirt before leaving the change room to go to the book store. She couldn't deal with him right now as much as she always dreamed of the moment he would come home it never went quite that way. She couldn't believe it she felt so stupid, she should have known he would be coming for the wedding I mean why wouldn't he, he is Luke's nephew… but why didn't anyone tell her. She couldn't wrap her mind around it, man did he look good, not the same little bad ass that she first met, but not completely different either, he still had that bad boy charm look in his eyes. Those eyes that stole her heart, those eyes that could make her melt at every look at them, those eyes that made her fall in love with him in the first place.

She walked into the bookstore with the refreshing smell of old leather on books and paper, the smell that could always calm her. She grabbed a random book off the shelf and sat in the back corner that she always sat in to calm herself. She relaxed and began to read a familiar book. She couldn't go home in case he would be there, she was not sure what she should say to him, or what she will do. She is planning to avoid him till the wedding, and then he would go back home and she would never see him again.

The last time she had seen him was when she was in her last years of collage at Yale when he asked her to run away with him, and she refused to do it.

And ever since that day she regretted ever doing it, she was not regretting the fact that she denied Logan's proposal, or that she also hurt Dean. It was all because of Jess, he had this effect on her that she couldn't describe, and she was in love. It took her years to finally admit it to herself but it was true.


	4. Go Away!

A familiar dinging was herd in the bookstore, but Rory did not even give a light turn of the head she continued reading. Probably just Kirk coming in for about the millionth time since she had been there… she was too caught up in her story about forgotten love. She was quite comfortable sitting on her little jean jacket laying her head against the wall behind her as she was captivated into her story… she felt like she was apart of the story.. I just took her to a brand new world full of misery. She was in love, she could relate… her thoughts soon came crashing down when a shadow that covered up her reading material, so she could no longer read made her come back to real life. He focus was blurry for reading for so long she looked up at the person who blocked her from reading further and finding our if Ashley and Dominic would get back together. She looked up seeing the man she couldn't stop thinking out about.. Jess.

'Ummm what are you doing…"

"Finding you, your mom said you didn't come home and the entire family is out on a wild goose chase looking for you."

"How did you find me here?"

"Cause I know when I was lost and confused this is where I used to go, so I thought why not try and this seemed like a place you might go."

"Well you can go now, you found me."

"But-'

"wait no ill leave, I've been here long enough… please don't come by my house unless necessary, wait no do whatever you want…goodbye.'

"Rory-"

"No! This is my town you decided to leave, I know I hurt you but you hurt me to! And I don't want to deal with this right now I have a lot on my mind! Ok! So I guess I will see you at the wedding but until then I don't want to see your face! Goodbye!"

With that Rory smacked down fifteen bucks at the till and ran out the door she ran all the way to Lane and her Husbands house. When she got in she was instantly given some coffee to cool her nerves and a couch to sit on so she could talk her little heart away.

"So yeah Lane, can I stay here until he is gone because I just can't deal with that right now."

"Yea anytime…"

* * *

yea, yea, yea i know you hate me but i had to leave you with a clif hanger, and its so short, but with exams in all! sorry, and thanks so much for the Reviews i love them and i would like more please please please! it means alot because this is my first story on here and all... if i get good reviews maybe ill make more... give me suggestions on ships you want me to do and ill work on it haha Love... btw a little sneak peek at the next chapter "I do"


	5. Finallythe Wedding

The wedding finally arrived, Rory had only gone home when necessary Loralli was ok with Rory staying with Lane, Zack and the twins, and Rory quite enjoyed it cause she could visit with her best friend in her life ether then here mom and her God Children. Everyone came to the wedding, everything was so beautiful, all the girls were getting ready back stage, Liz was helping with everything as well, and she had her fitting the day before so luckily everything fit.

'Rory, I can't do this, I-I just cant he wont like me he will hate me!"

'Mom he has dealt with you for all of my life, and he has loved you the entire time I don't think that is going to change. He loves you with all his heart and more mom, your ready for this.'

'Thanks hun!'

Loralli had her hair in a light curled bun, her tiara and veil were the last touches to Loralli, everyone was in there dresses, Rory's long hair was in light ringlet's all down here back and she had a single blue flower in her hair, it matched her eyes so well, she looked so beautiful.

'last second lip gloss checkes were done, and if on que someone knocked on the door.

'Hello Ladies, is everyone decent?'

'Yeah, who is it?'

'Richard...'

'Yea come in Grandpa, were ok!'

Richard came into the room in a nice tux, he looked around the room and his eyes filled with tears as he looked at his only daughter, on her wedding day, it was a great moment for him.

'Loralli, you look absoultly beautiful.'

'Thank you Daddy...' Loralli looked like she was about to cry too.

'Oh common no tears untill your married, and you and Luke are doing your sappy wedding Vows, common lets go guys, its time.'

'Oh hello Rory, dont know look beautiful, just like your mother. The boys are ready and waiting at the alter so i say its time... are you ready?'

'I guess im going to have to be...'

'Lets go then.'

Everyone got there flowers, and lined up first it was Rory, then Sookie, then Liz, then Lane, and lastly Loralli and Richard. The music began and the girls started there way to the alter. everyone gasped as they saw little Rory all grown up finally watching her mother get married. a Certin pair of eyes watched her in amazment.

_Jess's POV_

_She always looks beautiful, but right now... gosh words cant even explain what I am feeling, and im a writter! look at her dress, look at her hair and that flower matches her beautiful eyes. she is...wow. she is comming towards me it looks like she is floating, she is an angel, if only we could talk, look at her bright smile, wow... I hate her not wanting to talk... I guess she doesnt love me anymore. No... what have I done, wait why is she mad i should be mad... she used me, she told me she didnt want t go away with me. And she is pissed off how is that fair, yes i know i've made mistakes but doesnt eveyone?_

_"FINE you dont want to talk, then I will, you left, you left without saying goodbye.. and i think.. i think i might have even loved you... but never mind... goodbye Jess'_

_'Can we sit down?'_

_'No you wanted to talk so talk.'_

_'I-love-you.'_

_'Runaway with me...'_

_'Jess-'_

_'No Rory, please, run away with me! i want to be with you.'_

_'I-I can't i'm sorry Jess.'_

_I wish she would talk, i dont want her to get mad, but i want to know what it would be like..._

'Do you Lucas Danes take Loralli Gilmore to be your lafal wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, in richer and for poor, till deathe do you part?'

'I do.'

'And do you Loralli Lee Gilmore take Lucas Danes to be your husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and for pooper, till death do you part?'

'I do..'

'Then i now announce you Husband and Wife... you may kiss the bride.'

Everyone was in tears... Emily, Sookie, Lane, Rory, Miss Patti, and everyone else. As the two kissed Jess thought _'I do.'_

Ok so when it is like _this_ that means it is someones thought, when it goes back to regualr font, then it is back to normal.

I hope you injoyed it... Review and comment please i like to hear your input! LOVE! and ill try to keep updating as much as i can but i have to focus on exams too. there is only 6.5 days left in school then two exams so after June 18th all my attention will hopefully be on the story..cross my fingers!


	6. I love you

Everyone sat around at there assigned tables around the town square, Loralli, Luke, Rory, and Jess all sat at the wedding party table… a lot of people began dancing… Lane and Zack, Sookie and Jackson, and Miss Patty with everyone else. Finally Luke and Loralli's song came on… there first dance as man and wife. The song was Angel by Aerosmith. They smiled at each other, and began to sway to the music. It left me and Jess sitting alone together at the table. Sookie came up and grabbed me and Jess's hands and brought them to the dance floor and pushed them together…

'Your parents told me to get you….'

Jess aqwuard put his hands on Rory's waist as Rory put hers on Jess's shoulders. The aqwuard swayed to the music… Jess looked down at Rory, as she tried to avoid his gaze altogether.

'Hi….' Said Jess

'Hey…'

'Ok how long is this going to happen, you and me ignoring with each other…'

'What do you mean… ?'

'You know very well what I mean… you keep ignoring me, and I'm sorry but I don't know what I have done that has made you hate me so much…'

'I don't hate you….'

'Really because you really seem like you do….'

'Well I don't…'

'Then why are you treating me the way you are?'

'Because- because- because-.' She leaned over and grabbed his face and kissed him with so much built up emotion it was insane. She backed away after kissing him… 'Because I love you…'

* * *

Sorry it is so short... i have been so busy with everything... dont hate me

Read some of my other storie's i've began...hope you injoy...

Review and give me some ideas...

Love!


	7. FINALLY

'Because I love you…'

But before he could respond to her, she ran as fast as she could in her dress, to the bookstore. She could have gone to Luke's but he was kind of at the wedding and she couldn't get in. she began to cry as she let herself into the store and ran to her spot. They gave her a key because she was such a great customer. She grabbed the first book of the shelf and began to read… it was ironically Romeo and Juliet.

Jess was so stunned by what happened that it took him a couple minutes to realize that she had gone. Once he came back to reality he took off to go looking for her. He ran out and tried to find her… where could she be. Then it came to him…he ran to the bookstore, she was sitting there reading Romeo and Juliet.

'What are you doing here?'

'So I can do this…'

He bent down and lifted up her face to meet his, so there lips could meet. They kissed ever so gently. It kisses ended up Deeping as they went on. When they finally broke apart Rory just looked up at Jess smiling.

'Finally…'

* * *

Again soooo short... but two in one day common...and its and exam day...

wish me luck

Love!


End file.
